pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Archive 1 Archive 2 There you go I had do it for you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:41, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Korrina Looked at the preview of XY043 on filb.de DragonSpore18 (talk) 14:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Prima Well, you see, I merged the articles. Considering the fact that Dewgong, in OI018 was only seen when using Aurora Beam, the images of using the move and the base image are the same. But, I could see that the deleted one was better, so I'm going to restore it, under a different name. Energy ''X'' 21:45, September 18, 2014 (UTC) There, better. Energy ''X'' 21:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I have not considered about manga back then. Besides, it is Lorelei, who is just named differently, as Prima, in the anime. Energy ''X'' 21:52, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Sources Hey, Kyurem. I need your help with something. Can you help me source the articles on Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Shinx, please? It's making Energy X suspicious. DragonSpore18 (talk) 10:29, September 20, 2014 (UTC) They don't need renaming. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 15:27, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, but didn't you read closely? It did say that the official site, TV Tokyo, confirmed that. Energy ''X'' 16:35, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Links Hey, I have a request. The unaired Draglage episode has been moved to XY024 article, so I am asking that any link to the XY episode you come across that has a number 024 or higher to be changed with one number more (e.g. XY024 is XY025, XY030 is XY031 etc.). Energy ''X'' 19:26, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Songs Yeah, but that was the beginning. If you have some, please upload them and put them on my sandbox for a review. Energy ''X'' 17:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think people prefer English songs than Japanese. However, you could still upload them for the theme song articles. Energy ''X'' 17:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) No... you can add files, whether image, video or files. Anyway, to add a video, you just go , press "Add a Video" button and paste the http. code from any Youtube video. However, make sure that the videos are okay, as it can happen that the videos at Youtube can get deleted due to their own policies. Energy ''X'' 18:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- So all my edits are total waste. I was adding Gallery Box Template to reduce the size of page but you are constantly removing them. I am not adding them unnecessarily. I only added to page with more than 8 pics. See Charmeleon page. I didn't add to it because it had less images. You have to answer me why you are reverting my edits. You haven't answer me before. If you couldn't explain this to me, I would report this case to admins.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay tell me the reason. Kyurem, I respect you very much. You have talent but I don't know why you want to fight with other users. Please try to do edits in respectful manner.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 19:49, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay lets solve this problem here. I will add the gallery box template to the page having more than 10 pics. If I added this template to page have less than 10 pics, you have full right to remove my edits.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 10:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yeah, the less, the better. Just make sure to change the links to the article that should be left. Energy ''X'' 18:20, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Plot In order to beat Bulb, I decided to focus a bit on the newer episodes (so you can see that XY038 and beyond have plots). But, ah, there are sites where you can watch the anime (subbed), so it is nothing too much special. Energy ''X'' 22:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Winxfan1's leaving Kyurem147, I need your help. Winxfan1 is retiring from being a member on this wikia and I've learned that he's putting me in charge of make new episodes for the Pokémon anime series. I feeling a little cautious about this and I'm not sure I will do this without causing serious problems. Can you help me please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:20 September 24, 2014 I need help blogging the posts of new episodes so I can make them faster. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:49 September 24, 2014 Well, you can ask Energy X or before Winx leaves you can ask him as well. DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:55 September 24, 2014 Manga When linking it to the chapters (which will be created later), like Diamond & Pearl, Black & White or even XY, use the & symbol (like D&P001, B&W001, X&Y001), to notify the difference between anime and manga. Energy ''X'' 10:17, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, well, just telling you if you want to continue updating those manga pages. Energy ''X'' 13:45, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Oh, Dragonspore did it already: PT001 and so on. Energy ''X'' 15:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day Happy Birthday! Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:27, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, congrats. Energy ''X'' 11:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- I hope I am not late. Happy Birth day. --''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:46, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:15, September 26, 2014 (UTC) It is stated next to your avatar on your user/talk page. I thought you'd be aware of that. Energy ''X'' 18:59, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hmm! happy birthday hope i am not to late! and here i got a suprise for you! *a icing off the cake* to say yep! someone said today is your Birthday so here you go for you from me: & *oops my bad that's my keychain* *laughing..Trainer Micah (talk) 19:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Move pictures Can you upload the move pictures for Korrina's Mienfoo and Machoke and her Mega Lucario using Metal Sound, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:55 September 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the move pictures for Mirror Serena's Fennekin, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:05 September 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you upload the move pictures for Hajime and Ryūji's father's Exploud, Ryūji's Meowstic, and Hajime's Meowstic, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:30 October 3, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Summer Camp activity pages Can you make the pages for each activity from Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Summer Camp, please? User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:40 September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi Kyurem147, Hi i notice your recent edit's on -Sanpei's Frogadier- as a user i wanted to let you know that the pokemon he's training has not evolved yet and also i noticed that the episodes haven't aired yet so you kinda know! *just a little heads up* I think we should wait til the episode airs to find out there information & who is evolving naming those two pokemon aka: Sanpei's Frogadier & Ash's Froakie - so you know, Anyway I'll chat with you later.. Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:34, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I'm having problems uploading pictures of Ryūji, His Meowstic, Hajime and Ryūji's father's Exploud, Hajime and Ryūji's unnamed father, and Hajime and Ryūji's unnamed mother. Do you think you can do this for me, please? User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:02 October 2, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC)